


Rain

by ryoku



Series: Cruhteo Sibling Shenanigans [7]
Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: College AU, Cruhteo Siblings, Gen, siblings/room mate au - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4303281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryoku/pseuds/ryoku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rainy days were one of Slaine's favorite types of days. There were a variety of reasons for this. The ironic part of all this, was a decent amount of these same things, was exactly why Klancain didn't like rainy days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a gift for stellar24 on FF.Net. Thank you for the prompt!

Rainy days were one of Slaine's favorite types of days. There were a variety of reasons for this, but the main one, was that he sort of stopped his schedule for rainy days. They were perfect for sitting out on the back porch, under the overhang of the roof, in a wicker chair with plush cushions, with a pot of tea on the small side table, and a book in hand. This was Slaine's ideal rainy day, and he loved it. There was something inherently calming about the sound rain made, the chill in the air, the warmth and aroma of the tea, and the cloudy light, that made all of it picturesque and ideal. Slaine adored this, and rarely did much on rainy days because of it. Housework waited, and unless appointments were dire, he didn't go to them. Most of the days off that Slaine took, were rainy days where he could just curl up with a good book, and forget the world existed around him, except for the pitter patter of the rain, and the warm cup of tea in his hand. 

The ironic part of all this, was a decent amount of these same things, was exactly why Klancain didn't like rainy days. They were boring, there was nothing to do, and after a few days of rain, the house started to look like a sty. Not to mention that Slaine just sat out there all day doing nothing, with his nose stuck in some book. It was boring, and it was like he lived alone. Klancain disliked it immensely. 

There was also to consider, that Klancain didn't like getting wet very much. Slaine likened him to a cat in that way, and teased him about it on regular intervals, but the fact of the matter was that Klancain would wait out rain instead of venturing out in it, or even getting close to it. 

So, it was very surprising when after two hours out on the porch, Klancain poked his head out of the sliding glass door, and angled Slaine with an inquisitive look. Slaine ignored him, because he was at a particularly interesting chapter, but as usual Klancain refused to be ignored, he just stood there, his head comically sticking out of the door, and waited for Slaine to pay attention to him. When that didn't happen, he huffed to himself, and tried a different tactic. "Slaine" he said, in a less than demanding tone. 

Slaine sighed, and looked up at his younger brother. "What?" 

"Do you want to play video games?" Slaine gave Klancain an irritated look, before turning back to his book. Klancain didn't even really enjoy video games, they were just something to do to waste time for him. 

"No." Slaine answered, already reading again.

Klancain was not perturbed. "Want to watch a movie?" Klancain wasn't really all that fond of movies either. Maybe it was just the elitist gene talking, but he was exceptionally picky about them. Slaine called him a movie snob on a regular basis.

Slaine did not look up from his book. "No." 

He could tell Klancain was pouting at him. "What do you want to do?" 

"Read my book." Slaine answered simply. He was sure that got a frown and a glare, but Klancain retracted his head, and closed the sliding glass door. Slaine was once again alone with his book, his tea, and the rain. 

But that only lasted about ten minutes. After said ten minutes, Klancain came wandering out of the sliding glass door, looking rather ruffled. Irritated at being interrupted again, Slaine glared up at him. "What?" 

Klancain huffed. "I brought more warm water for your tea." Klancain held up the electric kettle, and shook it for emphasis. He then wandered over to Slaine's tea pot, and filled it up. He then strode back into the house, as Slaine watched the whole time. Once he was gone again, Slaine shook his head, dispelling the strange behavior, and went back to reading.

That lasted two minutes, then Klancain was again, fumbling out the door mindful of any drips or puddles, so that he wouldn't accidentally get wet. Slaine huffed out of his nose and looked up at Klancain again. "What is it now?" 

Klancain scowled back, and held up a quilt. "It's cold out here. I brought this for you." Klancain unceremoniously flung the item at Slaine, who struggled to catch it, and not lose his place in his book. He failed on one count, and glared at the book, trying to remember what page he'd been on. 

"Thank you Klancain, I'm fine now." Slaine stated, trying to be as pleasant as an interrupted person was to the one that had interrupted him. 

Klancain shrugged nonchalantly, and wandered back inside. Slaine took the opportunity to put the book down, and spread it out so that it comfortably covered his legs and torso, without hindering the movements of his hands. If Slaine was being honest, the warm water for the tea, and the blanket were both very thoughtful and nice. That didn't change the fact that Klancain kept interrupting his reading! With him gone again, Slaine sunk back into the wicker chair, and tried to figure out where he'd left off. 

It took him a while, but eventually he found the paragraph, and started reading again. Klancain came back around that time. Slaine sighed in exasperation. "What is it now?" 

"Cookies." Klancain said in irritation. He motioned with his head down to a tea tray now heaped with cookies, in a rather childish manner. Did he just upturn the box onto it? Slaine figured he probably had. "I brought you cookie to snack on." 

Slaine closed his eyes, so it wasn't as obvious he was rolling them, and motioned to the little table where his tea was. "Thank you Klancain." He managed to say grudgingly. "You can put them right there."

Klancain did as instructed, and gently set the tray of cookies down onto the side table, before departing again. This time, Slaine put the book marker in his book, and waited. He knew very well that Klancain would be back, so he took the time to watch as the rain fell, and the shifting patterns of the cloud above them. 

As predicted, Klancain came back three minutes later, this time, sporting one of Slaine's sweaters, which he offered to his older brother. "It's cold out here." He muttered, as Slaine looked at him in accusation. 

Klancain was on his way to slink back inside, when Slaine held up one finger. "One hour, Klancain. Then, I'll come in, and we'll do something. But once we're done, I get to read again. Deal?" 

"Deal!" Klancain stated, dashing back into the house with renewed vigor. Slaine watched him go for a few seconds, before reaching down for his book, and starting to read again. He was almost done, he should be able to finish it within that time limit.


End file.
